


Entranced

by EnigmaticDrDre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All characters are aged between 15 and 18, Alternate Universe - High School, Background characters - Freeform, Bill is a Senior, Dipper is a Freshman, F/F, High School AU, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel and Pacifica are in a relationship already, Mentions of several characters, Past Relationship(s), Story, Unrequited Love, bill is human, not sure what to tag, one shot turned story, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticDrDre/pseuds/EnigmaticDrDre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming entranced with the ever enigmatic Bill Cipher has never put anyone in a good situation. All the rumors circulating the school are all too. And poor freshman Dipper Pines happens to at school one day and instantly falls in love. Will Bill return his feelings or will he be stuck in an eternal friend zone loop? </p><p>(ONE SHOT)<br/>EDIT: After some thought and some encouragement, I've decided to turn this into a story! I'll try to update as frequently as possible! Thank you everyone! Long live the falls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper didn't know what he expected coming into High School but it certainly wasn't this. On Friday nonetheless. Everything had seemed normal on the first day at school actually it was rather calm and unnervingly so. Especially with how Robbie and Wendy had made it seem like. A demonic hellhole that was unmatched by any other torturous means. A place that destroyed your psyche and caused the most traumatic experiences. Everyone was either sweaty or hormonal because of the sudden peak into adolescence and boy would that mean trouble for a set of close knit twins. He could practically hear the excessive teasing by a taller, muscular male. Presumably a power hungry jock with extreme good looks. And it would not help either that he happened to be questioning his sexuality ever since an 'incident' at a concert. Never again would he allow himself to sink into a sex crazed position like he had back then. It was beyond embarrassing and Mabel still didn't let him live it down. Dipper was almost sure that if Wendy, the most badass woman he had ever laid eyes on, couldn't handle High School then neither could he. Mabel had spent the entire night crying to him about how they were never going to survive High School let alone anything else in life. He assured her that everything would go fantastically since they were able to stay in Gravity Falls with their Grunkles Stan and Ford. She was a social butterfly after all. Dipper had the upmost faith that she would instantly click within her own group of people and launch into adulthood with barely a bat of her eyelashes. It was himself he was more worried about. He had never been a social butterfly like her. He's a...Well, he is and always had been on a higher intellectual level. Always with his nose in a book which is why his Grunkle Ford had insisted that he stay and study the mysteries of Gravity Falls. But he still wanted a valid education just in case something happened and besides being a High School drop out had never sat well with him. In that time of him deciding, Mabel already made the decision for him by staying with him as support. Also because their parents would allow her to bring Waddles.

Besides the point, the week had gone well. Monday was full of orientations and the people had been unnaturally friendly. Fortunately, Dipper had three classes with his sister not including lunch. Tuesday was going to each class and remembering each detail including setting up a long thought out list of how to execute getting to his locker then to his class within five minutes. That five minutes never actually felt like five minutes though. More so about two or three. Wednesday had proven his theory on Mabel fitting in almost automatically with her classes. She even reunited with the still bleach blonde Pacifica Northwest. They had broken up last summer after figuring out that they wouldn't be able to keep up the relationship with such a distance. Especially if Pacifica's arrogant parents started asking questions on why she wanted to always travel to California. Thursday had already seemed routinely except something nagged him. In almost all of his classes there was a lack of someone. This man (assuming by the name) kept the odd last name of Cipher which always managed to grab his attention during routine attendance. Quite a few of his classmates would chime in about him not being able to come to school until Friday and then something about a vacation gone wrong. When he asked his twin what she had heard, he had been bombarded with intense stories about this narcissistic character. The source? Her unnecessarily popular girlfriend. Dipper learned an incredible amount about the mystery man. How Bill almost punched a teacher. How he dwelled in all things dealing with the Illuminati and the 'All seeing eye of God'. Even to the extent of getting it tattooed on his chest. How he knew Grunkle Ford on an informal level. How he smoked on campus with no concern for reprimanding. How he was a literal daredevil satanist senior with no sense of actual pain and would laugh whenever he received what is usually a painful injury. How unnaturally protective he was of his older twin brother, Will. Said boy being shy and physically less built than Bill. And how his name was oddly out of century..? Bill. Bill Cipher. Who named their child such an odd name? Was is significant? Dipper found his curiosity reaching its peak towards him. Each day he would patiently wait for Friday until the day came.

Now here he was, sitting in his Chemistry class with Mabel directly one seat to his right. The one on his left was empty. His lab partner was this mysterious Mr. Cipher. Some person of fate must have wanted to indulge his quest for knowledge on Bill. His hopes were crushed, however, when the final bell rang loudly and the enigmatic male was nowhere to be found. He sighed deeply and pulled the chewed pen tip away from his lips. That was a lot of hype for nothing. Just as his teacher began shutting the door to begin their lessons, a taller dark skinned male slips through.

"Try to be on time, Mr. Cipher." His teacher hissed, glaring over the glasses on her nose.

"Time is an illusion created by mankind as a security blanket~." An annoying voice answered, cockily. 

The person's back was facing Dipper. All he could make out was the distinct chocolate colour to his skin. Said skin almost seeming impossibly flawless. The teacher sighed and snapped angrily towards his seat but it was clear that she was used to his antics. Was this Bill? He had already proven himself to be cocky like the rumors said. Then he turned around time seemed to slow. Dipper could have sworn he was gazing upon the infamous incubus from his Grunkle Ford's Journals. For the first time in almost three years, the brunette felt an unreasonable amount of lust. Bill's appearance could only be described as...sinful. Deliciously sinful. Like something straight out of a Calvin Klein underwear ad but somehow in the flesh before him.

The first thing he noticed was the distinct blond-white hair standing in a wild yet controlled fashion. It contrasted so beautifully against his dark skin. As well as his ivory Hollywood esque teeth complimenting the dimples in his cheeks, a combo he hadn't seen in Gravity Falls at all. Only back in California. Unless you counted Mrs. Northwest but she was more plastic than woman. Another thing he noticed were Bill's light brown eyes that still held a bright shine despite the insufficient lighting. He chose to wear a more elegant attire. A bright yellow button with a black bow tie, black slacks, and knee-high black combat boots. All of this pulled together to make Bill seem out of place in the eyes of a fellow student. Hell, he would have passed as his teacher.

"Well, Well Well Well Well Well Well Well. Did you guys miss me or what?" Bill smirked, revealing his sharper canines. 

A chorus of answers flooded the room and he finally took his seat next to Dipper, initially causing his heart rate to increase almost tenfold. Boy, was he popular... The blonde continued to grin, waving at a few people and upon closer inspection (as much as one can when facing forward and side eyeing) Dipper realized that his ebony bow tie was decorated with tiny white music notes and symbols. How oddly festive? The blond also had an eyebrow piercing and a labret. Both were pointy black spikes adding a tinge of bad boy to his odd charm. His naturally dark eyebrows were perfectly sculpted and arched. His lips were oddly complimented by the piercing. The pines boy suddenly thought about how it would feel to have the other's lips touching his and how the piercing would dip into his skin. The brunette subconsciously bit into his bottom lip. Bill was nothing the way he was described...at least on the outside. He was too gorgeous, too perfect, too-

"You got a pencil, kid?" His voice cut through Dipper's thoughts. Bill grabbed his wrist, giving it a gentle tug.

What? A pencil? Oh....Dipper's excessive eye for detail showed thorough as he noticed the distinct black painted nails. Oh God..Provide him with strength against this tempter. A shock zipped through his arm causing him to jerk away suddenly. His already considerably fast heart rate proving it could be fast by pounding against his chest. It left a feeling of thumping that he dislikes but got an odd rush from. Like when he and Mabel got chased by that odd village of Gnomes. Nonetheless, Bill had interrupted his personal bubble of solitude. Dipper turned quickly to scold the other on boundaries but couldn't even utter the first syllable, getting lost in eyes he now sees up close. Such a deeper softer brown than his own with flecks of what seemed to be a golden colour. But that was in fact impossible on all accounts. The basis of humanity proved that to be truth yet he swore it was there. His cheeks flushed a dark considerable red as he shakily handed over his extra blue mechanical pencil. One that wasn't chewed on, Thankfully. Throughout that Dipper still managed to not say a word. All he received was a flashed grin in thanks and Bill began taking notes like he currently should have been doing. Was he already too far gone? Too entranced in the trap Bill had set for any newcomers? Was he yet another mystery of Gravity Falls? It made sense, didn't it? There was no way someone could be so naturally perfect. He instead scolded himself and placed his hot head on the cool desk in front of him with a small whimper. Smooth move. Now he must think he's weird. Could he make it any more obvious of his afflictions?

Dipper hadn't known what he was expecting coming into school that Friday but it was certainly not /this/ Bill. Not the way he presented himself in a cocky, arrogant manner that strongly resembles a Prince. Nor the sinful way his voice would send shivers rolling down his frame as he leaned in to copy information. Dipper certainly had not expected falling for the prideful Bill Cipher. Hell, he didn't even believe in "love at first sight" since his heartbreak with Wendy. But there he was in all of his gorgeous glory. The very definition of bad boy falsely dressed as a gentleman. A conman at its finest. Ford even warned him that him doing this would cause him nothing but pain. Dipper knew it was a bad idea. That this was the absolute worst decision he would ever make. A Freshman and a Senior? How would they ever work past High School? Alas, that didn't stop him and that love continued well into their eventual friendship. One would think he would learn... Yet another case of unrequited love for the nerdy and awkward Dipper Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper didn't know what to do with himself at this particular moment as he was met with yet another ferocious kick from the Captain of the Varsity whatever team. Not like that was his actual title but Dipper couldn't care less about it when he's literally being beaten up for sticking up for another person. Specifically a very skinny built, medium toned boy with bright azure hair. Even more so, he was being beaten up by what seemed to be almost half of the team. Not one of his better days. Dipper reached over to the other boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him close to shield him from the onslaught of assaults. Said boy seemed to understand the message and clung to him like a koala to a tree branch as tears drenched the front of his unfitting t-shirt. 

Initially, Dipper had been waiting at the bus stop to gome home. The bus was exactly on time as usual and the blonde haired woman driving the bus proved her lack of caring by loudly popping her gum and staring ahead. She didn't acknowledge that he was even standing there nor the rambunctious noises coming from the rowdy teens on the back end of the bus. As Dipper was about to board, a dash of blue sped past him and down the opposite road. Then he narrowly missed being mowed down by 'Jocks' as he quickly side stepped onto the bus and watched them chase down their prey of the day. Usually, Dipper would be an onlooker with exhausted, sad eyes. He knew what it was like to get bullied for being different from the normal binary and had quite a few scars to prove it. But something about seeing the boy dash past had lit some sort of flame within him. A need for justice. If not for him, than for someone else who needed it. How long can someone just hide in the shadows yet complain about nothing being done? Dipper frowned. He knew very well that he shouldn't go after him but he felt obligation. 

There was never a reason to bully someone weaker than you. There was never a reason to bully someone different from you. There was never a reason to bully ANYONE. Dipper stepped immediately after the bus and sped off after the group of boys. Even if he didn't make a difference to them, he'd make a difference for the boy being bullied. Hopefully, he could be his friend and show him that not everyone is out to destroy him. And that's how Dipper ended up on the grassy ground barely off school grounds, getting his rear handed to him by the hands of several angry men. He hoped...No. He PRAYED that some deity was looking out for him and that this would end soon. That these bullies would son grow tired of beating them with their expensive name brand cleats and just leave the two be. Unfortunately, the world doesn't seem to like him like that and the assault continued for a good ten minutes. 

That is, until it suddenly stopped. There was an angry yell. The sound of hurried footsteps and skin meeting skin hit his ears but he was no longer being hurt. There was a sharp shriek that came from above him and a distinct sound like was sickening. Like someone had snapped a handful of twigs...or someone's bones had been broken. The brunette didn't know when he had shut his eyes but when he opened them there was only one person standing above him. Dipper watched as their savior threw a fallen cleat after the fleeing bunch with nothing more than a laugh. That laugh... It was oddly musical and familiar. In fact, it reminded him of a certain someone. His hazel eyes widened he was pulled unceremoniously off the ground along with the blue haired boy and was met with a wide grin.

"B-Bill..!!" The other boy squeaked, automatically rushing to hug the blond. There were tears now soaking Bill's button up as the other tried to explain what happened, although it came extremely muffled. His entire body was trembling with terror. 

"Will, Geez. You know I can't understand you when you're blubbering!" Bill tsked, rolling his eyes.

"I-It's not bl-blubbering!" The boy, who Dipper now assumed was named 'Will', snapped.

"Then stop doing it. What happened?" 

Will took a deep breath, still visibly shaking. "I-I was being beaten up by those guys-..."

"Again?? I thought I told them to keep their sweaty meat paws off. And then?" Bill interrupted. 

"A-And then that boy over there tried to save me but he ended up being beaten up too. B-But he tried to sh-shield me from them!" Will gestured over his shoulder to Dipper. Said boy was just standing there with astonished look. Oh merciful God it was Bill. The blonde simply glanced over at Dipper as if to ask who he was but he seemed to remember almost instantly. 

"Aren't you that freshie in my chem class?" He raised a perfect eyebrow.

Dipper nodded, slowly. Bill just stared at him for a long time with a slight glare before putting on an award winning smile. Will seemed to start smiling too and reapproched Dipper along with Bill.

"Good job, kid." He said and ruffled up Dipper's already messy hair. It was at this point that Dipper realized that he was no longer wearing his prized pine tree hat and realized that it was no where within the vicinity. It must have flown off when he was giving chase earlier. Now he'd have to get a newer one from the shack. That is, if Grunkle Stan would let him. Grunkle or not, that man was extremely cheap and wouldn't want to mess with his 'merchandise'. Even if he had like a million of those hats in the storage room. Or rather 198 of them to be exact since Dipper had to do inventory for the shack every two weeks or so. Someone had to do it and Grunkle Stan said it wouldn't be him. So he just gave Dipper the duty, saying that it would be beneficial when it actually just left him with a migraine and further dark circles around his eyes. 

"You heard me, kid?" Bill said, snapping in front of Dipper's face.

He instantly blinked, glancing up at Bill with question clear on his expression. "Wh-What?"

"C'mon, kid. Get with the times. I know your name is Dipper but don't float off into space like that." Bill said with a bit of snark and a laugh. 

Will just punched Bill in the arm with a quickly glare. If it had been someone else, they wouldn't have noticed it due to the boy's gentler features but that was definitely a glare on his part. Bill just mocked a hurt expression as he rubbed his arm then he stuck his tongue out at Will. Oh...Bill had a piercing on his tongue as well? That was not going to fare well with his subconscious, he just knew it. The azure haired boy then turned to Dipper with a small, shy smile. "Sorry about him. I think what he meant to say was; 'Do you want to come back to our place and get cleaned up'?" 

Go to Bill's house? See his room and potentially see his interests? Learn more about this enigmatic person he has been lusting over even though it's barely been a month into the school year? YES!

"Yes- Erm..I mean sure! Thanks.." Dipper returned the smile, trying to play off his excitement. 

"Great! Let's not further waste time then! Let's go, Bill!"

"What did I tell you about time Will?"

"It's a social construct that I don't care about arguing with you over. Let's just leave!" Will snipped, gesturing for Dipper to follow him. OF course, he did so as Bill whined about Will not entertaining his ideals about space and time. Will just continued to show his patience by not reacting more than an occasionally soft sigh of exasperation. Dipper couldn't help but smile at their brotherly bond. It kind of reminded him of Mabel and himself. Except he was usually the one babbling on and on about mysteries while she listened in slight annoyance. Not that she hated his mysteries, in fact, she'd offer to go with them all of the time. She just hated listening to him drone on and on about something but that was probably due to Mabel's attention span towards other things. She'd listen to him only if she had something to occupy her time and as they grew older, she busied herself with instead bedazzling her sweaters or putting makeup on Dipper. He didn't mind it so long as there were no pictures taken and she promised to actually listen to what he was telling her. Usually, she would and often gave him detrimental pieces to things his mind couldn't figure out. Mabel gave him a different perspective which is what he admired greatly in his twin. Although, he would never say that aloud. 

Dipper followed them all the way down the street, watching their unique mannerisms. How theatrical Bill acted and how collected Will was. He then noticed that he had never really gotten a good look a Will. The blue clad boy was too skittish around people and would disappear as soon as one laid an eye on him at school. In fact, Dipper was sure that Will didn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore purely because he didn't like being surrounded by people. He was just far too shy and anxious, qualities that Dipper could personally relate to. He stared at the boy's small physique being hidden beneath a giant dark blue hoodie with a triangle in the center middle. The triangle's filled design seemed to be part of a galaxy of some sort apart from that there was nothing else. He wore baggy black sweatpants, tied tightly around his hips and blue converse. His azure hair was longer than Bill's well kept hair, looking slightly shaggy and curly although his hair didn't reach past his jaw. Despite their tussle earlier, his hair was still tied in a tiny ponytail in the back and his hair wasn't too out of place. Dipper took that as he was a pretty good meat shield. He appeared very average compared to his overly exaggerating twin with the exception of his eyes. One eye was lighter hazel colour matching Bill's and the other was a dark, chocolatey brown. Heterochromia? His skin was paler than Bill's by a good two or three shades and there were light freckles adorning the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Will as an entirety gave off an air of...cuteness? He really seemed like the type of guy that wouldn't, in fact couldn't, even harm an ant for stealing his picnic. Will just seemed sweet and gentle which was a great contrast to his attractive, striking twin.

Where all twins like this? Dipper wondered and decided that first thing he'd do when he got home was ask Grunkle Ford about it. There must be a science to how different twins were. Because he's only seen a lot of opposition. None of them seemed to be very alike. Even though his relationship with Mabel in some way mirrored his Grunkles, they were still very different people. Dipper never saw Mabel as a burden and Mabel only ever grounded him. Like two halves of an initial whole piece. 

The twins stopped in front of a small home on the slight outskirts of town. It wasn't as small as the mystery shack but it wasn't as large as Pacifica's manor. For some reason, he expected a house more lavish for Bill's tastes. Even though they were still on the driveway, Will was already taking the key off the decoration on his back pack when a woman came outside. She was short but very pretty and young looking, appearing no older than 20. Her hair was a stunningly dyed dark blue and pulled up in messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing a brightly coloured sundress with flowers decorating the the skirt and over that, she wore a vanilla colored smock with several painted triangles on it. What was with these people and triangles? Did Bill and Will have a sister? In her hands was a bucket filled with gardening equipment and a packet of seeds. She shut the door behind her then turned with a small hum until she laid eyes on the beaten pair. Her eyes a strikingly blue-hazel. She immediately dropped the items in her hands with shock, worry filling her young face. Without a word to either of them, she just opened the door and hurried into the house with a yell for "Phil." Whoever that was..

"Who was that?"

"That's our Mom." Will smiled, entering the house. 

Dipper gave Bill a skeptic look to which he just shrugged, stepping inside. Oh boy.. What had he gotten himself into today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me a happy bun! I will write as much as I can! Forgive the errors I'm writing this at 1 in the morning! Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! It will help me improve in sections that I am weak. Thank you!


End file.
